


Swimming Lessons

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble for the Brotherly Advice challenge-- a word can have a thousand meanings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Title: Swimming Lessons  
Author: Karigan Rohanna (ladyofgondor@diaryland.com)  
Feedback: Please!  
Summery: A single phrase can have a thousand meanings.  
A/N: I sat there at my computer, knowing I had to fill something in for the "Brotherly Advice" challenge. Three stories came and went, and none felt right for the challenge. Then, I drabbled. 100 words exactly. For Sar.

"Remember," the elder had laughed, "always kick your feet, and don't panic when you go under. Just keep your head up. I’ll be there to help you."

"I will not forget," The younger had promised, “As long as you are there.”

The advice had served well, as had the swimming lessons, when the last bridge of Osgiliath fell, and safety was left only in flight across the river, grasping to dear brother for security.

And now, the advice proved once more true, as did the promise, as tears drowned gray eyes, and longing memory was the security left to hold.


End file.
